Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation route generation device that is mainly operated by a user to designate the navigation of a moving body.
Background Information
Automatic steering systems that perform automatic steering in a ship based on a destination or bearing set by the user have been known in the past. Examples of such an automatic steering system include one in which navigation control for navigating to a destination is performed while correcting the heading so as to head toward the set destination, and one in which course stability control is performed to automatically steer the vessel so that the course always matches the user's setting.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H6-26878 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an automatic steering system made up of a navigation device and an autopilot. In Patent Literature 1, a means is provided for registering the position of a destination by longitude and latitude data, etc., in a LORAN C or other such navigation device to set a virtual course from the current location to this destination, and then finding how much the host ship position deviates from this virtual course (the course deviation amount). Meanwhile, the autopilot device is provided with a navigation assisted steering mode in which destination bearing data and course deviation amount data are accepted from the navigation device, this destination bearing is used as the set course, course correction is performed with the course deviation data, and steering is performed so that the vessel proceeds along the set course.